Project Canis Major
by Stang-the-Smart
Summary: What if the Spartans 2 were suppose to have partners. Like K-9s and police officers? But to a new extreme. Four out of millions survived Project Canis Major. Now they live to meet their goal items. There destined spartan partners. But only one spartan lives? How are they suppose to do as they were train? (Master Chief x Arbiter) Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Halo fic. There are some OC's. Don't read if you don't like Arbiter x Master Chief. They have an established relationship going.**

* * *

"It will be many moons before both are worlds will fully be restored." A tall creature look at a man in dark green armor. Together they were inside a large control room. Sangheili and small human brushed around them, going to and fro. All trying to get there jobs and duties done.

"It'll get done. But what of us? We're soldiers and now the war is over..." A deep man's voice boomed from the helm. Then he spoke much quieter "Thel... What's gonna happen to us?" He asked after he took off his helmet.

"John, we'll be fine. There are more uses for a person then just war." And with that he lightly kissed John on the side of his face. His teeth leaving small prick of blood from the kiss. Together they walked out of the control-room hand in hand.

* * *

 **On a far off reach planet.**

A large avian looking beast dropped to the forest ground. It was had four green Primary feathers on each hand, and a back pad/ claw for balance. Under the the green feathers were claw like nails and finger tips. It had thin lean legs and body like a human. Yellow scale bird legs, but dark purple juice layer on the toe claws. The beast's face was human, except for the beak. Small jagged teeth poked out of the bright yellow beak. And had deadly violet eyes. A strip of brown cloth was wrapped tightly around it's chest and under the arms. But stopped right above the stomach area, showing off a line of ripped abs. Another brown cloth served a short skirt. And to finish the odd sight, it was covered in dusty pink tattoos the zig-zagged across her feathers and scaled feet.

"What is it now?" It breathed in a highly annoyed feminine voice. "Let me guess another vision?" It stated roughly. She peered into the darkness of the underbrush. Leaves rustled in movement. A low growl came from the darkness. Bright blue eyes pierced though it.

"Jeez, calm down will yeah." A male's voice came from the right of the avian, it seem to defend her. "Or are you mad Jenna insulted your _girlfriend_ , huh James?" The alto voice voice teased out of the darkness came a jaguar humanoid came to the bird. It had a black loin cloth and two armbands of black leather. He had a impressive line of muscles bulging. His broad shoulders came into contact with the thinner ones of the avian. He had strong, bright, almost radiating green eyes that were the most clever one had ever seen. He had tattoos similar to the bird girl, but they were a dark bloody red. Like a human's.

"Shut up Kamron, and unlike you I'm one not for PDA." The voice in the bushes growled. "She also said this was very _important_." He stressed the important part.

"Like she said the other visions were? And guess what? None of them have fucking happen! She's just leading us around in circles" The Kamron yelled in frustration. That ticked the voice in the underbrush off. James lugged at the jaguar-man and reveal a wolf humanoid. He pinned the other to the ground in a flash of a second. His front two teeth, inches long. He had even broader shoulders. He wore a simple loin cloth and some sort of chest plate for protection. His blue eyes burned with anger. He had dark nightmare colors patterns all across his body. The patterns could only best described as wolf fangs lunging at its prey.

"How dare you!" He bellowed in a baritone voice. He raised his fist preparing to punch the other but was halted.

"Stop!" A voice cut the fight off instantly. The alpha had spoken. James pushed off the other male and stood in a respecting position.

All the beast looked to a cliff above them. And there they saw their leader. A small palomino female looked down a the squabbling trio. She gave a small smile. She had similar clothing to the avian. But she was thicker with muscle, and obviously much smaller in size.

"Well thank you for your faithfulness, Kamron." She stated while smirking. Then she slide down off the cliff her gentle brown eyes greeted them when she made her descend. "And correct I've had another future memory, but it connects to the others. Stating the time, where and ... oh yes. _Them. They are coming._ " She smiled at the open mouthed faces.

"B-b-but I thought you said our's died long ago!" Jenna said flabbergasted. Their leader closed the bird's hanging jaw.

"They did, or at least three of them did. One still lives." She corrected. The bright cyan blue tattoos that swirled around her furred skin flashed.

"But who's?" The larger wolf asked. His eyes wide.

"That, I will not say, but to ensure they are the ones, we must wage battle upon them. We don't want to repeat the last event." She said rather thoughtfully, " Same to kill such nice people. But couldn't let them know the prophecy and live."

The others nodded in agreement, looking a little sheepish remembering the event, or massacre to be exact. "Well, we need to be off, they be arriving soon."

"Where?" James asked his blue eyes looked so hopeful. The small filly-girl looked at him before snorting.

"Where's the fun in that?" And began to run off (On two legs) into the dense underbrush. The thick leaves were heavily coated with midnight dew, and two full moons beginning to set to lit up there way.

* * *

"Chief! Abiter!" A voice came from the shared room's medal door. Miranda Keys. What the hell was she doing here? The rather large male got off his berth. Rather irritated that his cuddle time was cut short. He opened the heavy door by pressing on the button beside it.

"What is ma'am?" He asked.

"Well... uh, well. Sorry for waking both of you at this time of day. But come to the bridge asap." She stated clumsily, trying not to stare at the spartan without his armor on. No matter how many times his took it off, it was just... weird. That and he was only wearing a black tank top and underwear. To say, it was odd. She spun on her heel and power walked away, her head down. Covering a bright red blush dusted across her cheeks.

John thought he should have a little fun with her, "It's okay, we weren't sleeping." He sounded a bit suggestive even though they were only cuddling. But watching Keys stumble over her own feet, if that and not the flat surface, was totally worth it.

"Keys want both of us to the bridge..." Cheif began as he turned around. But stopped short. There in the room, his towering boyfriend was already suited in his armor.

"So I heard." He said rather smugly. He watched the spartan rather clumsily put his armor. He laughed in his deep voice as John fell over from his hopping around the room. "Let us hope there will not be another war in awhile." (BURN! Translation; Your getting pretty clumsy.) He chuckled as John gave him a death glare.

* * *

Together they stood on the bridge with Miranda. She looked at both over at the pair of warrior. She nodded back at the operator at a control station. He pushed a couple buttons on his command panel. A window lit up revealing a large planet. It was dark in spots, but lushes green in other parts. And it also had a couple large bodies of water like oceans. But the water areas we're a sickly grey.

"Planet Edge-Rokina, all the inhibitions killed by the Covenant long ago." Keys said plainly. She stood by the glass panel, she didn't even face them.

John watched as his boyfriends eye widened in surprise. He also noted that his large body tensed up. His grip on his energy sword tightened. What was causing him to start freaking out?

"Some of Sangheili... well all of the sangheili started freaking out. And kept yelling, 'The devil's planet, the devil's planet!' Can you tell me why, Arbiter?" Keys asked. She looked back at the taller warrior. She look at the alien hoping for a couple answers.

"We must leave." He stated to her, he repeated once more. "We must leave at once." He focused on the planet in the distance once more.

"Why?" John asked without concern. It wasn't like Thel to chicken out on a question, task or anything. He faced it like a soldier.

"Because, Demon, The Devil will kill us if she gets us. All of us, and she won't be as forgiving as her was the last time." The sangheili in the room froze, they stared at the arbiter. One smaller male doubtfully questioned the Arbiter.

"You've met the Devil? And it's a she?" He didn't looked fully convinced. "No female is strong enough to kill fleets of warriors." His body language challenged the Arbiter words. The young male earned death stares from all females in the room, and the arbiter.

"You doubt my word?" Arbiter coolly replied. John knew far better. The larger was steaming. He begged God not to let this end into a fight. He was not a mood to drag Thel off an unconscious, bloody body. For some reason of late, Thel had gotten more aggressive, himself a bit more submissive and seeks Thel's words and Keys got more sarcastic and Johnson was just something else.

"The Devil has never left any being of the Covenant alive. Then how did you live?" He asked evenly, the younger was treading thin ice with his superior.

"Do you not do your research of fleet-masters, child?" Thel chided. "How did you think I got my position in the Covenant? But I did not earn the position, Forerunners no. The Devil spared me, and told me one thing." Thel answered. The room was thick with interest. What had this... She-devil said? The one who slaughtered fleets of Covenant and was only seen by one living male? "She said,'If I ever see you again. I will try to kill you, and your comrades. And I will succeed. This I promise.' I remember her short body, pinning mine. Her ragged breath in my ear and she spoke. I dare never to test her promise."

"Poppycock..." The younger male mutter, that triggered the arbiter. He lunged boldly and swiftly at the smaller, only held back by his boyfriend. Grabbing him tightly by the wrist.

"Well, since you and your brothers and sisters are no long apart of the Covenant. I'm sure we could do some sort of agreement with this... Devil. She sound like a valuable ally." Keys commented, ignoring the abiter's outburst. "Chief, you know what to do. Go to Earth with a squad of our men with the Abiter and his team. Become Allies. We could need her one day."

The cheif nodded briskly. He pulled Cortana from her station. It was time to meet this Devil.

* * *

"All troops heading to Planet Edge-Rokina, please load into Pelican 34-b." A females voice monotone from a speaker in the corner of loading dock. John watched his and Thel's troops scurry around with last minute preparations and checks. There seem to be none. A small delicate finger tapped his massive shoulder. He turned around to deal with whoever.

He tilted his helmet when he saw Mirandra Keys in a standard military uniform. She seem to get the unspoken question the spartan was silently asking.

"I'm coming along." She put into a single statement. John further tilted his helmet. She got the inquiry. "If this Devil asks why would our leader is not with you, probably wouldn't settle well with her. She'd assume I hide behind my soldiers like meat shields." John nodded once in answer. It was a logical answer, though under his helmet it was oblivious his was doubtful if she should come.

They walked around the hustle & bustle in compatible silence. John saw a familiar form move from the side of vision. He turned to greet it the best way he could.

"Everything in order?" Chief needed to work on his social skills. 'I'd say you'll need you work on your social skills a _lot_ ' Cortana said. John could practically feel her smirking way too smugly.

"Yes demon, we should be leaving within the next couple of minutes. Let us hurry" The Arbiter replied.

* * *

 **Planet Edge-Rokina**

"Are we there yet, Erika?" The avian whined as she flapped her wings once more and landed beside the palomino. "This is pointless, why can't the one go?" She whined. The smaller horse looked up to the bird. She snorted and kept moving forward, ignoring the bird.

"Did they train all Arials' to be whining, or is that just you, Jenna?" She called from over her shoulder. A faint smirk was traced from her lips. "Do you need to be... retrained?" She pompously smiled as the green and pink bird squawked in dismay.

"You-you wouldn't dare!" She stuttered, frantically scrambling to catch up to the smaller. But kept a small distance between the two.

"Try me?" The small horse offered. The taller bird danced away without hesitation, she had a wild look in her beautiful eyes meaning only one thing. She knew the smaller would. Jenna skittered about 7 paces away from the golden filly.

"For a young girl your age, your very hostile." The cat-like man said his voice could only be described as H-O-T. He rested one of his massive arms upon her runty shoulder. She glided her black hand to meet his, than twisted his arm like a WWE wrestler and slammed his body to the ground. She straddled him and gave a sweet little retort

"Now firstly, I'm 60 years old. Thankfully Hypersleep preserved my beautiful face. So that way you have something nice to look at when I crush your ugly kisser in. And secondly, I do what I need to survive. And if that means killing someone, and everyone, I won't hesitate. That includes you. _ **Respect your Alpha.**_ " She said the last three words rather harshly and pushed off of him and swished her thicker hips as she sweep under some of the low hanging branches.

* * *

"Well? Where this Devil?" Cortana tease the arbiter. The arbiter, Master Chief, Keys and their squad. It contented a total number of,

20 Human males( Not counting the Master Chief)

8 human females (Not counting Keys)

6 Elites (Not counting The Arbiter).

The arbiter had a harder time scraping up troops willing to travel to the deadish planet. Now that they were there, the name suited the planet just fine. The pilot have landed in one of the most flat leveled surface she could, which wasn't saying much. The hills were rough-like and most could be considered cliffs. But in spots lush jungles flourished. Trees rose from the ground like mountains, towering the foreigners like ants. They land in spot between the dead lands and the jungle.

"She'll be here soon. She knows were we are." The arbiter's voice sounded confident, but if one was to know him on a personal level, you could point out the small details of his speech, and body. First he forgot to announce his words with a special loudness just for him. As well for the fact that his voice was a octave deeper. Unlike most frighten beings, instead of his voice raising a pitch, his deepened. His chest was puffed out a bit in pride. But since he is the arbiter, he has only one pride. John. So he was faking it.

"We should find some cover." Chief offered to the nervous elites. The seem to take the advice without a hesitation. The groups march to the nearest jungle area. It was complete silence for about half a mile, save for the clank of footsteps. They reached the large mass in little time.

The massive trees engulfed them. Surrounding them with lush and life-filling green. Animal sounds echoed from the ground and the trees. The warmed was like paradise, not enough to mess with your vision, but enough to make to sweat in heavy clothes. The elites and humans alike marveled at the beautiful secrecy of the jungle.

But that didn't explain the white gases floating towards them.

* * *

"We're here, now go hide in the trees. I give a normal signal to attack. Just the typical, hypergas, normal bounce fighting, when your markings glow, howl." Erika commanded without a second thought, as if she'd rehearsed this. "Any questions?" She saw no one question her plan. But she already knew she revealed something vital. She said when, not if. Erika prayed no one took note of her minor flaw.

The four animals gracefully bounded into the treetops and waited to ambush their unsuspecting prey. And speak of the devil, footsteps approached...

* * *

"The Devil!" Many of the elites screamed as a form walked though the gassy air. It silhouette a creature with two ear peaked on its head, thick body frame and a long tail swished at the ground. It pull an item off of its hip.

" _Thel Va'dam..."_ It croaked. _"I told you never to come back here... Now you paid the price!"_ With that she flung what was in her hand at them. It snake though the air, crackling like lightening. It grabbed the arbiter and drag him towards her. A whip, to say the chief got real mad at this. He pulled his duel guns and lunged at the devil. He made it only half way before he got knock on the side. It flung him a good 20 feet, and left him breathless. A loud sound echo throughout the jungle. Then it went pitch black.

* * *

This was it, she knew this moment was happening. She had to show and glow. Jenna flew high into the thick atmosphere and spread her lush green feathers as far as she could. Her shadow cast upon a large area of the jungle. She counted to 10 too make sure when she dove, there would still be darkness to cover her. She found it a little bit funny when she dove from a certain point in the sky, she'd be moving faster than the light. Erika said that it had something to do with the thickness in the air. Some Whatchamacallit element made it harder to let light through the air.

She felt the thicker air push against her, making her feather ruffle. But she didn't care, she loved the rush of the moment. It was a small joy that she felt she had too few of. She press her body closer, more aerodynamic. She felt odd, like she was drawn to a specif area to started bounce fighting. Erika called it that. It was bouncing from person to person, not actually killing them but inflect a major wound and go to another enemy. Usually they'd die pretty soon, because one of her pack-mates would bounce to that person eventually and inflect another major wound. It made if harder for the enemy to catch them because they don't know which angle the attack is coming from. Plus it gave the humanoid-animals exercise and entertained them longer. Once she landed her surgery improved eyes saw a panicked human. Karmon, her mate, was looking at her, rather weirdly too. She looked back at the human, she had soft green eyes like her own had once been. Dark brown hair, darker than hair when she was a child. And she was tall for a human. But the bird towered her greatly. She was far to small to be a spartan. Just by looking at the female Jenna guessed she was a good 150-160. But her height didn't explain the most important fact about her, she had a pinkish glow reflecting off her face and eyes.

* * *

Kamron was amazed and jealous and the same time. Jenna, his mate, was the lucky fucking duck. But he couldn't dwell on it. A fire of a medium size weapon was he need to hear before he duck. He felt the air of bullets rush past his ears. Some idiot was a damn good shot and was going to die now. He turn to the direction he felt the air. A bright light was pointed towards him. An umber man stared him down. He was honestly tiny compare the to jag. His head would easily fit inside the feline's mouth. Kamron wouldn't mind a small snack, but he just didn't want to kill him. He almost respected the dark-skinned for standing his ground as the jaguar walked up to him. Dodging incoming bullets of course, but the man didn't seem to panic when his ran out of lead. He cursed a little, but didn't panic. Kamron was a good 15-20 feet away. Perfect striking distance.

"...the hell..." The man muttered. He looked at Kamron differently, at first he expected this. Like come on! How many times in your life do you meet a handsome beauty like him self, that and a mutant jaguar-human thing. But he wasn't looking at Kamron's face. That was what the rest of the fleets he murdered did, they looked at his face before the feline ripped their throats' out and such. But the umber man was now staring at his body. That concerned the cat. He was a male who prided himself on his looks, no matter what Erika said, he made sure he was the best looking in the pack.

He looked down and his bloody red zigzags glowed right back at him.

* * *

James fiercely stood over the man who dared attack his alpha. The metal of the man left a small stinging on his left shoulder. Okay, a large stinging, but he'd never admit it. Kinda like he'd never admit how he was smittened with the alpha of their little pack. He didn't know why but for the past couple of months his crush turned to a burning desire to openly love her. But he'd never admit that.

The wolf loomed closer to the man, he paused. He twitched his grey ear. The metal man was concision, in fact he was playing dead. James could guess that much when he heard the tiniest squeaks of metal when he moved closer to the human. This was a fairly intelligent human, trained well. But not as well as the wolf.

He lunged sideways as the man was up in a fraction of millisecond. Shooting loads of lead at him. He had accuracy, James would give him that, but the human had never fought against a SPP like himself. James bobbed and weaved, letting the bullets bounce of trees and rocks. Only making the metal human angrier as he seem to fired more rapidly and with more carelessness.

"NIGHHHHHH!" A high pinch cry rang out. That was a howl, that was a howl James tried to conceive himself. But the cry sounded once more. His alpha was in trouble, his looked back at the metal man.

"Fuck this shit, I gonna go." And he sprinted off into the fog, the light was starting to come back the darkness in small spots. He saw the silhouette of his alpha. She was standing next to a larger form. An elite if he was correct. He'd killed many before, before for some reason a while back, when Erika always wore her cloak, she let the elite live. But with a promise to never come back. He remember watching her from the trees. She swore to kill him with a second thought if he did.

He felt a blow from behind, knocking himself to the ground. He looking back, the metal thing was back for round two. The metal human straddled James and pulled it's arm back for a punch. James reached up to break the human's neck but paused when his hands were on the other helmet. His black tattoos were glowing like stars.

* * *

"Sorry for attacking ya, but had to let things lay out, huh?" Erika said as she tenderly remove her leather whip from the elite's ankle area. Dark purple blood began leaking out the moment the leather was remove. She heard the hiss of pain die in his throat. He hadn't had a move since in contact with her, much less speak. "I'm really glad you came back Thel, oh my bad, arbiter. This will heal your leg in a few moment." She opened a packet in her belt and rubbed it on the wound. "I'm not sure how it will react will your blood. With humans and us it numbs the pain as the wound heals, it will heal you, but I'm unsure about the numbing." She watched as for any pain in his expression.

"Done." She remove her cyan blue tattooed hand. It glowed very brightly, like water in the moonlight. She remembered when it glowed like that the first time.

 **Past, but not flashback**

She was younger and liked to kill more. But when she ambushed the troop of elites that held Thel Vadam, she paused. Unsure of the new feeling inside her. Her pack killed the rest but she wanted the single elite to herself. She backed him against a dead tree and watched her tattoos flash under her cloak. It puzzled her a bit, then a future memory came to her. That what she liked to call them. Visions sounded a bit cheesy for her taste.

It was odd, she saw her and her pack on the nights the UNSC was coming. She even saw them debate about visiting the planet. Where they would land and how they would meet. But the end of the memory was her removing the whip from the alien. So she guessed she'd just have to wing it and guess what was right.

 **End**

"Are you gonna say something?" She asked, not really caring about being rude. This was her destined partner. The she could feel and give emotions too. Like her other half. Not romantically of course. He stared as her, then kicked as hard as he could. With any normal being it would of snapped the bone instantly, but she wasn't normal. She let a high nicker escape from her lips. "I deserved that, but will you listen now?" She asked as she grit her teeth. Erika fought the sting of the attack and kept it well out of her voice.

"What do you want of me, Devil?" He spoke to her in the same tone he spoke to John the first time they met. It was frightening, meeting this beast, the one that held his life twice in her hands and both times gave it back to him. (I changed some of the words, But I bet you can't guess which movie that line comes from.) She could hear how shallow his breathes were.

"Please, gather you troops and let me explain. It will be a very long story."

* * *

After much delay, the area was calm enough for the humans and their allies to make a semi circle. And on the other side was the four animal-humans, standing slightly awkwardly. The light of the early morning seeped through the heavy clouds, that for some reason only was over the jungle areas. The Chief and Arbiter stood in the middle of the large circle and began questioning the pack of humanoids.

"Who are you?" Master Chief asked bluntly. He obviously wasn't beating around the brush. Like always.

"Wow. Here I thought you'd be asking what are we." The large Jaguar deadpanned. Not that they were much cleared to the alien-human group they notice how big the small group was. The smallest one was standing at at least 6'5''. The big ass wolf one was at roughly 9 foot-ish. But he seemed to hunch over enough where appeared to be around 8 foot. They were all heavily muscled, and wearing belt of some sort or another.

"I asked who are you." John repeated but with a little anger this time. The 'small' horse sighed.

"No getting past you huh John-117. Master Chief Petty Officer. You've grown since the last time I saw you, but that is to be expect." She casually chatted on like it was nothing. That didn't settle well with the Chief. He lunge forward and grabbed her by her throat and he shoved her up against the nearest tree, leaving her feet about a foot from the solid ground.

"I didn't asked how you know me, I asked who the hell are you?" He growled scaring everyone. The filly's face turned into a sadden expression. She pushed a presser point on the Chief's metal hand and he dropped her instantly.

"You mean you really don't remember, I-I thought you were just playing around..." She muttered, the sad look settled in her beautiful brown eyes. "You don't remember? Any of it? S2PP? Does that ring anything?" She question. Her posture slumped.

"What the fuck is S2PP?" He asked shaking his hand. Whatever that SOB did, it fucking hurt. "Should I remember it?" In return she walked over to a fallen log and sat.

"Yes you should. It was called Spartan 2 Pairing Project. It was a program much similar to yours, except far more brutal. You know how Orion had a dog? And Project Spartan was called Orion 2? Well, our group was the Orions' dogs. Project Canis Major" She quietly explained. "You were trained to be, believe it or not, the brains of an operation. We were the muscle. Brought in from different times, a total of over one-two million kids, at age thirteen. It was the age you are most affect in your life. And our life was horrible.

Your losing team don't eat. For us the wining team eats. We lived in a very large confide area, split in groups, by species. Dangerous packs could come into your area and kill you in the night, and nobody would care. In fact, the teachers encouraged it. When James here saved my live I repaid the dept when he was caught in my herd's land. I serve two weeks in prostitution in return for my herd to let him go. And in the first year we weren't even trained. It was blood match after blood match. You were put up against an opponent every day. The winners got to live.

One day, in the near end. I asked a question. I thought it would take my life the way the master of the school looked at me. She said we would know soon. The next day we were taken some where. Not sure exactly. But by then, we only had a couple hundred teens left. When we got there we were welcomed by an elderly woman. She never told us her name, but she seemed to know the master, so it was good enough for me.

She lead us through the facility. It was quite interest really, the bed chambers were so close to each other. It puzzled me how the occupants didn't kill each other all the time. But then she showed us a classroom. The wall was a two-sided mirror, but I saw younger kids. They all looked brilliant. So we followed them around the rest of the day. Watching them train, run drills. It fascinated me with how orderly they were. I asked the older woman about them. She said that's what we were training for. To be the Spartan two's partners. Like loyal steeds fighting with them and watching their backs. I was amazed. But was confused, their was only about 75 of them and hundreds of us.

She said the strongest would prevail, and destiny choose the partners of the Spartans. And then fight the battle as one. But she refuse to answer what the battle was.

When we graduated, we each got a picture of our partners. Soon we were shipped out to rondavue with them at a check point. But a day before, we got there, word came they all died. After that we were attack, by what I don't know. But we crashed on this planet. When we awoke from our hyper sleep, over 36 years had passed." She finished and looked at the two large males. "I was told you knew of ours exist. And couldn't wait to meet us, maybe it the young girl in me. But now I don't think they told you about us." She got looks from the arbiter and Chief.

"The reason our tattoos response to non-spartans is because the one person it the perfect ora to us. But the chances are roughly 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001. Wait I think I missed a zero. Anywho... you get the point. We are honestly lucky for the chances."

"So wait, go back you lost me at the last part." Johnson gruffly stated.

"Which last part?" Kamron asked.

"Every damn thing."

* * *

 **Let me know if you want me to continue?**

 **Stang Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for Fate who has urged me to continue.**

* * *

"You idiot." The 6-foot foot horse-female muttered and rubbed her temple with her dark charcoal hand. She took a deep breath and let it open slowly. She held her self in a strong pose. "To simplify it anymore will leave gaps you will no doubtfully ask questions about later, but I will try my best."

She nodded to the beasts behind her and gratefully they sat down and rested their powerful bodies on the ground and against trees. She turn back to the humans and elites in front of her. She scanned the small crowd before looking back to the Arbiter. "I'm highly aware that you do not trust me in the least bit,-"

"Hell Ya!" A shout came from the small band of marines. A little chorus of chuckles was followed. She shook her head.

"Very funny L. Church...Yeah, that's right I know it was you. I can read your name tag from here." She huffed. "Like I was saying, I understand that you don't trust me, but everything I say before you is true. Spartans where meant to have a partner. We got extra lucky and got the humans who's auras match our own. But that is not the point. Destiny intertwined us together, but I must ask, have any of the four of you been acting... off these past months? Anyone being submission, aggressive, rebellious?" She questioned looking at each of the high ranked military personal.

She sighed again. "Arbiter, please, ask me a question that only you would know. Let me answer it. And I swear by the stars above that I will know it." She pleaded. She looked at the Sangheili with large, sad eye begging for a chance.

"..." It was clear the Arbiter was thinking this over. "What is my pride, and why is it my pride ?" He stated. He looked at her and she in return looked at him. The look in her eyes meant she wanted a harder question. She shook her long hair as she took a deep breath.

"Your pride is that of which is my own. You pride it is the one that you turn to for comfort in the dark storms of peril and danger. To which the one I hold dear as thy. As I hath lose my own ego in the years at the academy. Your pride, it made thou whole as mine did years ago. But I have a question for you, do thou know what art thine pride. If so, saith with confident as I has done." She pronounced with boldness. "You and I are bonded threw the stars, fate and her majesty, destiny. I feel you deep down inside me. I know you as you know me, so what doth thou heart choose?" The blonde horse questioned. Her deep brown eyes held hope.

"Your pride, is like my own?" Thel asked. It confused him. How did this girl, this child, know anything about losing one's pride?

"Yes, you and I are connect through a scared bond. It means that if I'm in pain, you shall be also. Or if you are angry, so shall I. Our personalities intermix." She explained, careful not to get to close to the Arbiter or anyone from the opposite party. "These past months, you've become dominate haven't you?"

The Sangheili turned his mandibles to the smaller creatures as an answer.

"So you have, I must say that, is my fault..." She continued. "As alpha of this pack, I have to stay totally dominate to keep total control. I'm a bit..." She searched for the correct word.

"Overaggressive?" Jenna suggested.

"Bitchy?" Kamron gave.

"Crazy?" James offered.

A loud chorus of laughs were heard from the marines. And in return Erika flattened her ears, and stared at her pack. She took in a large amount of oxygen, and glowered.

"Bellies. Now." She commanded. And in a second, the laughing humanoid animals where on the ground with their bellies facing upward. They coward away from the 'short' horse. She grinned, and turned back to the awe-struck faces of the humans and Sangheili. "Like I said, I'm the alpha. And what I say, goes. I only listen to one person, and that's you." She pointed at the Arbiter.

"So how does that connect to me?" The Arbiter asked. If he had had eyebrows he would of raised one. "Your dominance?"

The horse thought on this, her eyes looked off into the thick jungle. A loud bird shrieked and put her back into focus. Her eyes looked back at the group. "It is very difficult to explain. We've been taught since the brittle age of thirteen about this bond. That anyone outside it can not even begin to understand it. Let me do my best to break it down. It's like having a reflection of your self, but only about 75%. Each one of us has been genetically altered with a gift, a power of a sorts. And a sixth sense that let us feel you. Understand you. Does that make any sense?"

"And what exactly is this power of yours?" Jonhson inquired. His cigar tight in his mouth. He must of lit it some time during Erika's speech.

"Well, besides the fact the each one of us can easily lift 2 tons, break 90 MPH without a hitch, and have an IQ one 250. We individualize there. Jenna. She has Peregrine Falcon genes. Code AL-127-PF can break the sound barrier when she flies, and John-117, remember that coin toss test the was you're final test as a spartan? She had to do it in Arial training a mile high in the air while loads of ammo came at her. Thankful she had a major vision-gene alteration for that, many others of her kind when blind. Kamron, jaguar genes, Code JT-659-JG, Jenna's mate, was the top in the school for espionage. He can rob you blind in a blink of an eye. His hearing as been fine tuned to he can hear the enemy whispering from a 1/4 a mile away. He is cunning and slick, never play poker with him, I swear he cheats. James, dire wolf genes, Code TP-005-DW my mate is a perfect warrior. He can read your movements before you strike. He can copy any move and add power to it. He can lift 5 tons, and has a bite force of 1 ton per square inch. That's why the other tracker/packers stayed as far as they could from him. And myself, Erika, shetland pony, Code CM-996-SP, I was given the gift of sight. I can tell what happens before it does. But that's all that needs to be said." The horse-humanoid look at the Arbiter.

"So, what exactly does this all have to do with us?" Keys spoke up after listening to the taller female. Jenna's body posture read from bored to interested when the commander asked. The avian eyes darted to the commander. She scanned the smaller woman's body. Jenna focused back on her own leader, waiting for her reply.

"I'm not sure exactly..." The palomino horse stated while rubbing the back of her neck, starring into ground. She blinked and cheerfully looked at the marines. "Would you like to see our home? It's not to far from here." She looked hopeful for an agreement.

"We'd love to see your home." Keys smiled as she cut in front of the chief. Not allowing an answer from him. He only huffed in annoyance. The pony seemed to miss his reaction and lead the way, chattering to them like she was reuniting with some old friends.

"I'm so glad you agreed, you'll love the dens. It has medical supplies, a tracking beacon and a waterfall when we're relaxing..." She rambled on as she started walking on four legs. Her companions close behind her. "Hey Kamron, maybe you can find a poker buddy who you can't swindle out of rations." She bumped the jaguar as they started casually talking like friends. As if the belly scene from earlier never happened.

"Ha, maybe you can finally start that book club you wanted in 6th grade..." The spotted male joked. And like that the humanoids faces fell into sad smiles.

"Yeah, maybe I finally can. And Jenna can be the social butterfly she wants to be." She looked up at the green bird gliding and few feet about her pack.

"James can finally get a pot pack to smoke with!" Jenna cracked a joked. The large wolf growled at her before jumped up to nip at her tail feathers.

"That was just a phase." He grumbled. "And you did it too. So did Kam." He pouted. The feline flicked the wolf with his plush tail.

"The only goodie-goodie back then was E. Now look where she is..." Kamron muttered.

"They let you smoke during your training?" Chief's voice broke though the chatter of the humanoids. They turned to him. Erika gave them an expecting look. And kept walking "No, not even close." James explained as he too started to move forward. "That was during middle school."

"Did we tell them we we're from the same school?" Jenna asked landing on James back. The males both shook their heads.

"We all knew each other from the year 2013. Grew up together. Erika moved in to our town 2014. She was the biggest wet towel you ever meet-Oh look, we're here!" The bird cut herself off at she jumped from the wolf's back as flew into the cleared out area.

"Wow..." Keys announced. Her mouth was slightly opened in awe. "You live here?" she asked.

"Yes, but not that we found you we must leave." Jenna answered while gliding over the river. She landed on the other side and griped a rope in her beak. With it still in her beak and flew back over the river and with the rope came a rope bridge. She handed the rope off the Kamron. In turned he latched it around a solid looking tree behind them.

"We all have our own burrows...but we've taken to sleeping with each other after awhile." Erika noted as she started crossing the bridge without hesitation.

"Do you want to tell them why?" Jenna teased as she hovered right above the shetland pony.

"No." Came the blunt reply.

"She thought she 'saw' a ghost and bolted into into James and my's borrow. Did we mention that we're siblings? Fraternal Twins to be exact. As you can tell, I'm the better looking twin." She joked as James and the pony both shot her a glance. "After that I thought it was weird having both of them in the burrow so I started sleeping with Kam."

"Uh-huh... I don't think so much as sleeping, but more along the lines of ..." Erika mentioned as her hoofed feet hit the solid ground of their camp. "At least with all the noise I hear, I think it's safe to assume there's not much sleeping going on in there." She giggled. This put the chief on edge. As in a legit giggle of a little girl. She sounded like the children he heard when he was little. It sounded far too wrong coming from her, but far too right. How old were they now? They seemed all too young from this.

* * *

Sorry for making you wait. I've been busy


End file.
